


Seers Fight Dirty

by NaughtyTypingIncoming



Series: Lewd Homestuck One-Shots [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blind Character, Blind Jokes (Sorry Terezi), Breasts, Bulges (Homestuck), Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Clothing, F/F, Female Gaze, Fighting Kink, Human/Troll Relationship (Homestuck), Insults, Lesbian Character, Mild S&M, Mud, Naked Mud Wrestling, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck), Play Fighting, Punching, Rose Lalonde/Terezi Pyrope Kismesissitude, Rough Sex, Self-Denial, Shirtless, Stripping (kind of), Teasing, Tentabulges (Homestuck), Tentacle Dick, Troll Romance (Homestuck), Vaginal Sex, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyTypingIncoming/pseuds/NaughtyTypingIncoming
Summary: Two seers decide to duke it out in a battle of skill and tactics as they try to take one another down on a field of mud and blood...JK, Rose and Terezi just wanted an excuse to hate fuck
Relationships: Terezi Pyrope/Rose Lalonde
Series: Lewd Homestuck One-Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816132
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Seers Fight Dirty

Rose tasted mud. The flavor had not improved one iota. She spat it out, wiping her mouth as best she could while pulling herself up in their makeshift wrestling ring.  


TEREZI: WH4TS TH3 M4TT3R L4LOND3?  
TEREZI: C4NT T4K3 TH3 PR3SSUR3??  


The troll had backed off after she felled her opponent, the placid smirk filling Rose's vision. She had to concentrate on the grin else her eyes would stray to the rest of Terezi, and that would cost her. It was difficult. She was half covered in mud, the ripped shirt had one rumble sphere hanging out without a care, and her nonexistent sport boxers were in shreds, letting the light player get glimpses of her fabled bulge. Her gaze drifted and then diverted back, internally cursing herself for looking yet again.  


ROSE: On the contrary. I was appreciating the view from down there. I doubt that you can properly cherish it the same way.  


Rose knew it was a low brow insult, and one that the other seer was used to, having made similar self-deprecating jokes at her own expense. It was the best she could do under the circumstances.  


TEREZI: 1 C4N SM3LL YOU P3RF3CTLY F1N3 FROM H3R3  
TEREZI: 4ND WH4T 4 SM3LL TO B3HOLD! >:]  


Rose had lost her top awhile ago, her breasts plastered with dried mud that swayed as she stood, her deep rasping breaths making them jiggle far more than she felt was possible. The only thing she had left keeping the breeze from blowing on her coochie was a tiny thong, and admittedly, it was more of a fancy bit of string than any protection from the elements.  


ROSE: Seers trying to out see, or in your case, out smell, each other will be tantamount to trying to outplay fate itself.  
ROSE: Can you trace through all of causality and pinpoint a path to your victory?  


A hollow taunt and they both knew it. Terezi had out played her at every turn, guessing her moves before she played them. Matching her tit for tat, making her defeat seem inevitable. But Rose would not go down that easily.  


TEREZI: YOU'R3 ST4LL1NG S33R, G3T MOV1NG OR 4DM1T D3F34T 4ND W3 C4N G3T CL34N3D UP  
TEREZI: 1 KNOW YOU H4T3 B31NG D1RTY  
TEREZI: W3LL, NOT _TH1S_ K1ND OF D1RTY 4NYW4Y >;]  
TEREZI: TRY1NG TO F1GHT L1K3 TH1S MUST B3 DR1V1NG YOU H4LF CR4ZY! 1F YOU W3R3N'T 4LR34DY 4 CR4ZY B1TCH FOR 4GR331NG TO TH1S F1GHT  
ROSE: And having to live with you brag about having a plus one in your column?  
ROSE: Dear Seer, you know that I know that is never going to happen.  
TEREZI: 4ND 1 KNOW TH4T YOU KNOW TH4T 1 KNOW TH4T YOU KNOW TH4T BL44 BL4 BL4  
TEREZI: G3T ON W1TH 1T 4LR34DY!!  


Terezi had barely finished when Rose, moved so fast that she could hardly smell her, and smacked her on the side. The troll doubled up, raising a fist just in time to block the next salvo.  


In theory, this was supposed to be a wrestling match. A _mud_ wrestling match that neither side was sure how they had gotten the other to agree on such a ludicrously proposal. But it had quickly devolved into an anything goes slugfest with ill defined rules and hornier implications.  


ROSE: What's wrong Pyrope? Can't see where I am?  
ROSE: Oh that's right, you can't see anything.  


The troll did not reply. If Rose was expecting to win with words, then she would be sorely disappointed. This match would be determined by three things: planning, trickery, and (the trolls personal favorite) how turned on could you make the other participant. Terezi was an expert at all of them.  


TEREZI: 1 C4N SM3LL 3NOUGH TO KNOW YOU'R3 US1NG FL4SH ST3P  
TEREZI: COM3 ON  
TEREZI: DO YOU R34LLY TH1NK TH4T W1LL WORK?  


Terezi heard Rose's quick feet across the mud, this time to her left side. She parried another flurry of blows, waiting for the right opportunity to strike.  


ROSE: I have you out matched for once. Why would I stop using a strategy that is working against y-YOU!!  


While Rose had been taunting, flash stepping from one side of the field to the other, Terezi had stuck out her leg, causing the seer to trip over the extended appendage and fell flat on her face once again. The mud ballooned around her with a satisfying SPLAT sound.  


TEREZI: 4ND TH4TS TH3 ROUND! 1 W1N!!  
TEREZI: ON3 FR33 SL4SH FOR M3  


The human seer sighed, turning over to look at her towering opponent. She wiped the wet dirt off her face and gave a shrug of apathy.  


ROSE: I know we discussed the rules ahead of this little scuffle. But tell me. Isn't this a complete victory for you?  
ROSE: We agreed to stop once an opponent had lost all their clothing.  
TEREZI: 1 W4S DO1NG SOM3 TH1NK1NG  
ROSE: That's new.  
TEREZI: RUDE! >:[  
ROSE: Aren't we supposed to be overly horrible to each other in a kismesissitude?  
TEREZI: ST1LL DOWNR1GHT 1NSULT1NG  
ROSE: My sincerest apologies dear Pyrope.  
ROSE: Let me deminstraight my repertoire in the art of flinging black words to the heart like nights in a duling festival with a lance by extending the implication that you have never had a single thought in your head that didn't involve you dramatizing yourself in the middle of a tragedy where all of your loves miraculously find their ill fates before you fully confess your passions to them.  
TEREZI: ...  
TEREZI: S33, NOW TH4T 1S 4N 1NSULT  
ROSE: I have been working on mine.  
TEREZI: JUST L1K3 1 WORK3D YOUR MOM! OH SN4P!!  
ROSE: When did you and Roxy get together? She never told me.  
TEREZI: NO, 1 1NSULT3D YOU BY 1NS1NU4T1NG TH4T 1 H4D GR4TU1TOUS H4D S3XU4L 1NT3RCOURS3 W1TH YOUR MOTH3R TH3R3BY H4V1NG SUDO-POW3R OV3R YOU BY NOW B31NG YOUR N3W D4D.  
ROSE: I don't get it.  
ROSE: Explain this new dynamic to me dad.  
TEREZI: 1 TH1NK 1 W1LL DROP TH1S L1N3 OF 1NSULT B3C4US3 1 S33M TO B3 HOLD1NG TH3 SHORT 3ND OF TH3 PROV3RB14L ST1CK H3R3  
ROSE: No please! Not by my account dad. Keep informing me of how this theoretical new fatherly position is going to work out.  
ROSE: I recommend a shaving kit and a metric ton of tobacco to start this new image of yours. Then you need to raise a kid that mysteriously fell from a meteor.  
TEREZI: W3 4R3 MOV1NG ON  
TEREZI: HOLD ST1LL  


With a deft flick, the troll severed Rose's pathetic excuse for a covering, not leaving a mark on her skin. Rose stood up, detachedly watching the scrap of cloth fall away, leaving her ass naked in front of her opponent. She gave an exaggerated shrug.  


ROSE: The point stands, what happens when you win next?  
TEREZI: 1SN'T TH4T 4 D3F34T1ST 4TT1TUD3!!  
TEREZI: M4YB3 1 WON'T W1N 4T 4LL  


The seer rolled her eyes, not that Terezi could tell, and resumed a fighting stance. Their imaginary bell went off and Rose flash stepped once more. This time, the troll was ready for her, turning her quick jabs into a grab, catching her arms from behind.  


Rose tried to twist out of her grip, but Terezi pushed her toward the side of the arena, cutting off her escape routes. The ropes dug into the light players flesh, making her grunt from the impact. Trying to break out was impossible, the troll had her pinned.  


Adding insult to injury, the other seer pulled one rope down and another up, snapping them around her breasts, squeezing them tightly. Rose was about to protest when Terezi bent her through the ropes, her ass pressed up against the blind troll. The seer felt something slap against the side of her thigh.  


ROSE: Fascinating. I was expecting something far more Machiavellian for losing this battle.  
TEREZI: YOU H4V3NT LOST Y3T >:]  
ROSE: You clearly have me at your mercy and with me having no path to victory. What other conclusion is there to make?  
TEREZI: TH4T TH1S 1S TO M4K3 SUR3 TH4T YOU C4NT PULL 4NY TR1CKS  
TEREZI: LONG T3RM PL4NN1NG M4K1NG MY W1N GU4R4NT33D 1NST34D OF V3RY L1K3LY  


Terezi's bulge tracing the outside of her pussy, causing Rose to inhale sharply. She closed her eyes, ashamed of how wet the outside already was. She told herself that it was the mud that the troll was wiping away from her slit, that was all. Most certainly it must be Terezi's slurry that was the issue. It couldn't be that she had been waiting all this time for the troll to do something like this. Absolutely not.  


TEREZI: SO, L4LOND3, 4R3 YOU R34DY FOR MY N3XT M4N3UV3R?  
ROSE: This is nothing. You really need to be more creative with your lines of attack.  
TEREZI: WHY DO 1 N33D TO B3 CR34T1V3 WH3N 1 C4N DO... TH1S!  


Her bulge slithered up her folds, touching the top of her clit. Rose shuddered, trying to move her feet to get a better purchase, perhaps even to fight back. Terezi was waiting for that too. Her own feet moved to ensnare hers in the ropes, now she was effectively bound hand and foot, bent at an angle, with the troll's appendage dangling precariously outside of her.  


Rose bit her lip, keeping the smile off her face was difficult. There was a grace to losing, especially when the rewards were greater than winning.  


Terezi eased in her bulge into Rose's pussy without further foreplay. The appendage was malleable of course, immediately seeking out her most sensitive areas. Rose could never figure out if bulges simply could sense where they were needed for the most stimulation, or if all her troll partners were very good at finding her pleasure points. Either way, it didn't matter.  


TEREZI: HOW DO3S 1T F33L S33R?  
TEREZI: DO YOU L1K3 MY 4TT4CK??  
ROSE: Very much you bitch. Do you say that to all the girls are just ones that you stick your dick into?  
TEREZI: Y3S  


The troll didn't elaborate as she thrust her hips, moving deeper into Rose. The movement caused her to rub against the ropes, elucidating a moan from the light player. As much as she hated it, the ropes were turning her on. To her dismay, she saw the tips of her breasts harden.  


TEREZI: DO YOU G1V3 1N? 1S MY COCK B1G 3NOUGH FOR YOU?  
ROSE: No and no.  
TEREZI: HOW 4BOUT NOW?? >:]  


The troll tightened her grip, pushing her down still farther. She thrust faster. Her bulge writhed inside of her, filling her out far more than the light player thought was possible.  


She began drooling, and hating herself for it. Hating Terezi more for making her feel so good. Her bulge splattered some pre-cum into her, adding more lubrication to her dripping pussy.  


ROSE: Better. But you still need to perfect your technique.  
TEREZI: PL34S3, 1F 1 D1D W3 WOULDNT B3 H3R3  
TEREZI: W3 BOTH KN3W HOW TH1S DU3L WOULD 3ND 4ND Y3T YOU W3NT FOR 1T 4NYW4Y  
TEREZI: YOU L1K3 B31NG D3F34T3D 4ND H4V1NG YOUR L1TTL3 CUNT FUCK3D DON'T YOU ROSY? >:]  


Rose tried to fight back, to sling back insults that matched the caliber of her black tormentor but all that tumbled out of her mouth was a low growl of pleasure. She tried to bite back the sounds, to lay in silence while the troll girl had her way with her body, but as Terezi slapped against the back of her ass, she couldn't deny herself any longer. She let herself give in.  


TEREZI: TH4T'S R1GHT YOU WHOR3  
TEREZI: 3NJOY MY BULG3!  
TEREZI: YOU 4R3 4BOUT TO CUM~  
TEREZI: 1 C4N S33 YOU WR1TH1NG 4G41NST TH3 ROP3S SOON  
TEREZI: TH3R3 1S NO OTH3R P4THS TO T4K3 NOW, TH1S 1S WH3R3 YOU LOOS3 ROS3  
TEREZI: H 3R3 1T COM3S, 4LL 1 H4V3 TO DO 1S PUSH 4G41NST YOU L1K3 TH1S-  
ROSE: FUCK!  
TEREZI: 4ND TH1S~  
ROSE: SHIT!!  
TEREZI: 4ND THR33 MOR3 T1M3S <3<  
TEREZI: THR33  
ROSE: GOD!  
TEREZI: TWO  
ROSE: PLEASE DON'T STOP!  
TEREZI: 4ND ONC3 MOR3!  
ROSE: AHHHHHHH!!!!  


Rose came, her thighs dribbled with liquid as the ropes holding her shook, their tensions stretched to breaking point. The troll pulled out her bulge, letting her slurry wash across her back.  


Terezi enjoyed this little indulgence, watching her kismesis get a back full of her spunk. This small break in concentration cost her. Something slithered under her leg, making her tumble backwards, landing with a loud "spat" in the wet earth, droplets of her own slurry came back around and splattered across her front.  


Rose was standing over her, breathing heavily. Her slit dribbled more cum as it slid down her leg, dripping onto Terezi's prostrate form.  


ROSE: I told you that you were overconfident.  
ROSE: I win this round, so I get a free shot.  


The troll couldn't argue with her. She watched in amazed silence as Rose slashed at her pants, causing those to fall away from her already exposed bulge, leaving her wearing nothing but the remains of her ripped t-shirt.  


TEREZI: HOW D1D YOU PULL TH4T OFF?  
ROSE: And I should tell you why? I have two more rounds to win and need every advantage I can get.  


The light player was back into position, upright and steady, arms up for another rally. Gingerly, Terezi picked herself up moving into her fighting stance as well. The grin wasn't as cocky now, but the glint of admiration in her eyes was worth it for Rose. At least, she took it for admiration. Those eyes could mean anything on a blind girl.  


TEREZI: TH4T YOU DO  
TEREZI: TH1NK YOU C4N H4NDL3 1T L4LOND3? <3<  
ROSE: Just you wait Pyrope.  


Rose paused, a thought occurring to her.  


ROSE: How do you make that face anyway?  
TEREZI: L1K3 TH1S <3<  
TEREZI: GOD YOU 4R3 4 NOOB  
ROSE: Sorry, I missed it. Can you do it again?  
TEREZI: Y34H 1T'S L1K3 TH1S <3<  
ROSE: Sun was in my eyes. One more time.  
TEREZI: FOR TH3 LOV3 FOR 4LL TH4T 1S HOLY 1T'S L1K3...  
TEREZI: W41T  
ROSE: Thank you Terezi. <3<  
TEREZI: YOU MOTH3R FUCK3R!!  


The imaginary bell rang. The seers fought. Mud was catapulted to the sky. Near naked mud wrestling/boxing/beating each other up was serious business.  



End file.
